Lone Wolf
by Aimless Traveler
Summary: Do you think that you can do this all on your own" "I have to! No one can help me. You betrayed me. Only I can complete this" "You think being alone is what makes you strong? Lone wolves die alone"
1. An Urgent Call for Help

**Lone Wolf**

This is my first Mutant X fic. It has an OC and takes place in the first season when Adam

and Emma are still alive. Enjoy! Remember, flames are accepted!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X. I'm just borrowing it for a while, mixing it up with my own crazy ideas and creating a story. Simple as that.

Chapter 1-Unread Call for Help

_Heavy chains bound the slim body to the bed. The girl's pale skin was marred with bruises and open wounds. Her wrists were bloody from rubbing against the handcuffs that bound her. A gag was in her mouth, tears streaming down her narrow face. She could not have been more than 19 or 20 years of age. Her eyes shifted nervously around the room. It was empty, save for a single, hollow light in the ceiling. The atmosphere was so close, it was suffocating._

_Suddenly, the girl's body convulsed upwards. Her beautiful obsidian eyes widened, as if to say 'not again.' Her hands jerked against her bonds and her eyes squeezed shut. After that, anyone looking into the room would have been instantly blinded. Fire and lightning shot out from her palms. Her face, contorted in pain, rose to the sky and rain instantly began to pour down onto the roof of the cement building. From her wrists, came a wind that resembled a small tornado. Air pressure seemed to be on her side and pushed against the cement walls. Gravity and all the laws of nature seemed to be denied in that single moment. In the midst of it all, the girl's eyes snapped open. What had once been an enchanting onyx colored pool, was now a wild emerald color with amber around the iris. Time seemed to stop as the girl tore off the chains that were binding her just a few minutes ago. _

_Outside, a couple of guards stood watching the scene going on inside the building. Then, all was quiet. Quiet until the building exploded. Debris and rubble flew everywhere as the men struggled to find cover. In the middle of destruction, the young girl stood with her palms and face raised to the sky as if oblivious to the destruction around her. The time had come..._

Jesse Kilmartin sighed again and gazed at the ceiling in his bedroom. Today was an unusually boring day. Not a sound could be heard in all of Sanctuary. He lazily sat down in front of his computer and checked his emails.

Delete. Delete. Delete. "God, a hundred and seventy new messages? Do these people have no lives?" he asked himself aloud, throwing his arms into the air with exasperation. _Wait. _He held the mouse over a message with a very familiar sender's address. It .

"Lone Wolf." He muttered to himself. The mouse hovered over the message. Probably another one of those advertisements that brought those annoying viruses into his computer. Yes, Jesse was a computer genius with skills to surpass even that of a hacker's. But that last virus had taken almost a week to eliminate completely from Sanctuary's system. He had also gotten a pretty long lecture from Adam. In addition to that, he was subjected to a tongue lashing from Shalimar and annoyed glances from Brennan, and a stony silence from Emma.

Jesse shook his head. He didn't want that happening again! Quickly, he hit the delete button without even a second glance. With his Inbox file empty, he had nothing to do but stare at the computer screen blankly. With a sigh of frustration, he went to go see if Shalimar or Brennan had any spare time to spar with him. If he had taken the time to read the message, a whole series of unfortunate events may not have unfolded.

The message:

Jesse,

I desperately need your help. I don't know if you remember me or not but I used to be your best friend before you were taken away by an Adam Kane. I know he is your leader now and you are a part of a team called Mutant X. This is why I have tried to contact you. I am a mutant as well, and right now I know something is going terribly wrong with my body.

Lightning, fire, and water stream out from my palms at times for no apparent reason. Wind surrounds me at odd moments and I feel an awful urge to jump on some people and fight them when they annoy me. Jesse, if you are not aware of it yet, I am feral canine. I posses the DNA of a wolf mixed with my normal DNA. Also, I have the unusual ability to control wind, water, fire, air, and light. We have not seen each other for so long but I hope that you have not forgotten me yet. Please, help me.

Jesse, I'm begging you. At night, I have odd dreams in which men in black are swarming all around me and chasing me. I have managed to elude them for a while but something tells me that these are not just dreams. They are coming for me, Jesse. I'm scared 'cause I don't know what they're going to do to me. Please! I need your help!

Mariko Kei

Little did Jesse know that the 'advertisement' he had so offhandedly deleted was his best friend from so long ago. Little did Mr. Kilmartin know that he had just deleted an urgent plea for help.

This is how it all began. Before the tangled web of lies and deceit. Before danger in every dark corner. Before two friends reunited under the most difficult of circumstances. This is what started it all.

An Unread Call for Help.

**To be continued...**

Alright. See that pretty purple button down there? Click it and it will make this writer happy!


	2. He Wants Her Alive

Lone Wolf 

Disclaimer: The members of Mutant X are in no way being harmed when I use them. Once again, they don't belong to me!

Chapter 2-"He Wants Her Alive..." 

_A fist connected solidly with the venerable flesh of the girl's abdomen. She gasped as the force threw her against the wall. Her body crashed against the hard cement and the breaking of many bones could be heard. Her thin chest heaved up and down unevenly as she tried to regain her breath. The girl struggled up onto her hands and knees, but then fell again, due to pure exhaustion._

_"Pathetic weakling." The dark silhouette advanced toward the helpless feral on the hard ground. "All you freaks are. Maybe I should dispose of you the same way I did to that Kilmartin brat." This created an effect on the badly wounded girl._

_She stood up, blood still pooling around her. Fresh blood flowed down her pale face and mingled in with the raven-black of her hair. A small trickle of crimson blood ran down her chin. Rain began to beat down on the ceiling of the cement prison-like building. The wind began to howl. Tendrils of lightning began to shoot out randomly from the palms of her hand. Wind began to blow around wildly in the room. Fire shot out from the ground behind the young girl, creating a hell-like background behind her. Her dark onyx eyes turned the emerald hue with amber mixed in. A deep, low, vicious growl rose from her throat. Her nails lengthened._

_"If you did anything to him, I'll kill you!" she threatened, advancing on the dark figure. Oblivious to her wounds and to the blood rushing out of her body, the only thing that kept her standing was pure hatred. "If you hurt him, I'll do the same thing to you, only tenfold more!"_

* * *

A girl sat on her white bed in her spacious apartment. In her hands, she tightly clutched a picture frame. Her gaze was directed toward the awesome and amazingly beautiful sunset outside. Yet with her eyes fixed on it, she was not looking at it. One would think she was looking through it. Sighing, she lay back on her pillow, the photograph falling out of her grasp and landing on the soft bedspread. Blond slightly wavy hair, piercing baby blue eyes, an expression of complete relaxation on his face: Jesse Kilmartin.

The girl on the bed started up at the ceiling. Her usually beautiful onyx-colored eyes were bloodshot and haunted by lack of sleep. Her narrow face was pinched and pale. Slender hands hugged a slim body as to protect herself. Her friendly, open face was now one of pure fear and suspicion at the same time. Thin, pink lips were drawn into a tight line. Her body shook with tremors every once and again. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing them at the same time. Sleep haunted her all day and at night, it left her. This was Mariko Kei.

She picked up Jesse's picture and looked once again towards the computer. She must have memorized every single piece of the hardware by now, she had glanced at the machine for at least the millionth time that day. Did she just imagine sending him her plea for help? Or did he forget her despite her wishes for his remembrance? She smiled bitterly. Jesse never did have the best of memory.

Suddenly, her body began shaking uncontrollably. Quickly, she opened the window and quickly ran out onto the roof. In the fading light of the sun, no one saw the spectacular event on the rooftop.

Mariko stood silently in the shadows, waiting for the moment to pass. Fate however, was cruel. Her arms jerked out to the side. Trembling, she could feel the energy flowing unbidden through her veins. Lightning shot out from each of her fingers. Laser beams of light lit up the night sky. A low deep, growl emitted from her throat. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped.

She stood there, shivering in the chilly air. If she had looked down to the street below, she would have instantly seen danger coming her way. Suddenly, a dart shot past her shoulder. Swiveling her head sideways, she saw the men two stories below, on the ground. There were at least ten of them, all huddled together in a large black van. Her eyes glowed green and she bared her teeth. Another dart whistled as it flew through the air. Quick as lightning, Mariko caught it by its tip, not a mere inch away from her heart. A sticky black substance smeared over her fingertips. Poison.

With deadly precision and aim, she threw the dart back towards the van. The man in the driver's seat now had a pretty red spot blooming on his neck from a severed artery. The nine other men, angered at seeing the death of their comrade, immediately all jumped out of the van. They all held rifles with the same poisonous dart aimed at her heart, neck, and other several places with vital organs.

"Shoot!" The man's nasal voice penetrated the quiet dusk. Nine darts, all coated with a deadly poison, spiraling dangerously and whistling in the air seems like a pretty big threat to me. But Mariko remained on her high perch on the roof. Snarling, she thrust the palms of her hands down toward the street below. Winds resembling small tornados along with strings of lightning shot out. The men scattered.

One man, clearly the leader, lifted his communicator up to his mouth and spoke quietly behind the cover of the now abandoned van. "You remember what he said. He wants the feral canine alive. Quit using those poison darts! Switch to the tranquilizers. Watch out, though. Don't go anywhere near a large source of wind, water, fire, air, or light. He grows impatient. He wants the mutant tonight."

A series of 'yes sirs' sounded over. He peered up at the mutant who was crouched up on the roof, her back towards him. Her long waist-length black hair blew around in the wind like a dark halo surrounding her head. Her pale skin stood out unnaturally in the now coming darkness of the night. "My dear, you don't understand what's happening to you, do you?" He grinned as he thought about how small, frail, uncertain and unsure she looked. Like an innocent little child. "You're mutating. Here, I'll put you out of your pain..."

"Sir, begging your pardon, but are you crazy? He said himself that he wanted her alive! And you just reminded us also!" A youth rushed up to the leader, rifle in hand. His eyes bugged out when he saw which group of darts the leader was going to use. "You'll kill her! He'll have your head for this, mark my words!"

Mariko was so distracted with the confused thoughts running through her head and trying to figure out where the next attack was going to come from that she didn't notice until it was too late. She heard the single shot and the whistle of the dart. Stunned, she turned around. Instead of her shoulder, the dart now made a beeline for her heart...

The leader grinned when he saw the mutant was hit. Then, she fell backwards off the roof.

The youth flinched in shock as he saw the mutant fall backwards off the roof and into the alley below. "He said that he wanted her alive..."

**To be continued...**

**Aniki19: **Why, of course! Jesse is my favorite character, he always gets hurt! No, don't worry, I won't kill him, but a lot of torture is coming! Poor Jesse...

**A.G.D: **Hope you like this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolfhorse: **Hmmm...didn't you know? Cliffhangers are one of my favorite habits! No, just kidding. I hate cliffhangers too, it's just that geometry and schoolwork get in the way so I don't have time to update! Sry! I'll update sooner next chappie!

**Steve: **So so so so sorry!!! I have a big imagination, I have to have time to explore the corners of my mind and come up with ways to torture my characters! Whoops, did I just write that? Oh and also, schoolwork...well, you get the picture. I won't keep you waiting any longer! Hope you like this chappie!

Pretty purple button is calling your name! No, it's not the author, it's the button! It wants you to click on it!!!


	3. The Chase

**Lone Wolf**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, darn it!

Chapter 3- The Chase

Mariko gasped in shock as the dark sank deeply into her chest. She lost her balance on the roof and fell backwards into the dark alley below. While in midair, she flipped and landed soundlessly on her feet in the alley. Quietly, she sank back into and melted with the shadows as the men rushed past.

Her eyes began to blur and her breath came in short gasps. She shook her head to get rid of the enormous pain starting at her temples. Gritting her teeth, she quickly and efficiently pulled the dart out. Its point was coated with her blood and some green slippery liquid she could not identify. _Oh shit._

Clad in only her jeans and black tank top and boots, she began to run. Away from her apartment, away from the men in black, away from those rifles. If only she could run away from the pain…

The leader swiveled his head around at the sound of muffled uneven retreating steps, gradually growing softer and pounding away into the distance. A freaky deranged smile slowly spread across his face. He spoke to the other men. "Alright, she's headed towards the city. Keep an eye out for her. Leave the rifles. I already shot her. We just need to overpower her and get her into the van."

They traveled in two groups, five in the van and four on foot. She raced down dark alleyways, behind shops and in narrow passageways she had found herself. Without knowing it, she had landed herself right in the middle of downtown. She took a sharp right into the dangerous, homeless, and drug-filled part of the town. Mariko risked a sharp glance over her shoulder. Good, she had lost them…

The man grinned, exposing his crooked yellow teeth when he saw the mutant slow down. He signaled for the driver to stop. Raising the rifle up to his shoulder, he cackled maniac-like as he pulled the trigger.

Mariko sank to the ground in a heap, blending in with the many drunks and druggies around her with her pale, sleepless look. Blood flowed down her front and mingled in with the black of her shirt. Her eyes flared emerald green again. _God, are these people_ _really this stupid? It's not like I don't know what you're doing._

Right on track with her thoughts, a dart flew from the barrel of the rifle and headed straight towards her neck. _Okay, focus, focus…NOW!_ She back flipped onto the roof of the drug dealer's shop when she was sure no one saw her and could call her crazy. That was the last thing she needed, police taking her to a mental institute along with these kooks chasing her all over the place. The projectile struck a man instead, a man easily very high on some unidentifiable drug. He immediately dropped to the hard ground, rolling around and frothing at the mouth. Mariko's own mouth dropped open. _Was that_ _what they injected into my body as well?_ Her vision was getting worse; she began to feel unnaturally tired. She shook her head. _Focus, come on! Don't you dare pass out now!_ _Got to keep moving on!_

She turned around and jumped down into the shadows. Because of the increasing effects of the drug in her body, her vision hazed for a mere moment. Fate decided to make that moment the one when she hit the ground.

"Ow!" Mariko hissed out between clenched teeth. _Damn it! _Her ankle had to be twisted, if not broken. She got up and half limped; half ran out into the wide open space, not caring who saw her.

"HEY! YOU STUPID KID!" a driver angrily shook his fist at her as she shot in front of his car, causing him to slam on the brakes. "Teenagers these days…" he muttered, starting his car again. Mariko pivoted and spun on her heel to avoid a bullet that whizzed past her ear. _Whoa!! Hold everything! A bullet!?_

Mariko cast a wide-eyed look over her shoulder. Yes, that was a barrel of a real gun! Upon natural instinct, she shied away from the flying tickets of death. Beads of perspiration began to form on her forehead and her vision began to go black. But she desperately fought it. Her body shivered uncontrollably. She was light, weightless. Her body floated, her feet were carried by the wind…think like a wolf…the way in nature…be the wolf…

Using the last ounce of her energy, she lured and led the men into her trap. Running lightly and swiftly, she seemed to fly over the ground. The youth of the group rubbed his eyes. Was she…a wolf? Yes, she was a feral canine, but…no, it couldn't possibly be! The dosage in each one of the darts, tranquilizer or poison one was enough to kill a normal human. Now, this girl was mutating. She should be knocked out! What was wrong with her?!?

Mariko knew that the only thing keeping her upright was her will and steel determination. The bottom of her feet just barely touched the ground. If all of this was an adventure movie, it would truly be an amazing scene to watch. With dark clothing and black as raven-colored hair and pale as moonlight skin, she was a wolf. A lone wolf, running solo under the full moon, against the starlit midnight sky. In her mind, the same chant kept playing restlessly in her brain: _Jesse, where are you?! Jesse Kilmartin! JESSE!!! _

With her last swift, long pounce, her plan was complete. A quick and fierce kick to the nearly rotting door sent her inside. The men quickly clamored out of the van. Guns and rifles in hand, they trooped into the empty warehouse.

One man shivered in fear. "Tis a haunted place, this is. Used to be a great factory that manufactured guns of every type, size, and shape. Went out of business near five years ago."

Mariko was positioned crouched low on one of the supporting ceiling beams. With a great flourish, she leapt down in front of the whole motley crew. Despite her twisted ankle, throbbing head, blurred vision, and puncture wound in her chest, she remained standing. Quietly, she counted to herself and reported the announcement out loud: "So, there are nine of you, and only one of me. Five rifles, four high-caliber guns. I tire of this chase, this game. Here, the real fight begins."

As all the men rushed at her, a corner of her mouth lifted ever so slightly. _It's play time._

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait! No, I can't respond to reviews right now, my mind needs rest!!! I promise I will update soon! Just feed me more reviews!!!**


	4. I Stand Alone

**Lone Wolf**

Disclaimer: I have $2.50 at the moment, broke from all the Christmas shopping. Whoever owns Mutant X must be _really _rich. You do the math.

**A/N: I truly am so sorry!!!! I have not updated in so long and… eeepp!!!! No, wait, don't kill me! Just hear me out!! Ok…I see you all don't care…so on with the story!! **

Chapter 4- I Stand Alone

_The full moon shone down upon the earth. In the darkness of the night, no one heard or saw the fight between nine armed men and a badly wounded young girl. No one except…_

Jesse Kilmartin sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. "Whoa," he muttered. "That was one hell of a dream." He closed his eyes, shaking away the last remaining cobwebs of sleep. Yes, it was a terrifying dream. A terrifyingly amazing dream. Yet somehow, it all seemed real. He found that he couldn't sleep. The beautiful full moon outside seemed to beckon to him. Sighing, he sat on the cool windowsill and gazed out at the brilliant yellow orb.

_Her long black hair flashed as she spun around. With a mighty kick, she broke the man's jaw. He fell back, frothing at the mouth and crying. The girl grabbed his fallen rifle and shot an approaching man in the face, right between his eyes. She smirked. "Perfect aim."_

Jesse rubbed a hand over his eyes. Why couldn't he get that dream out of his head? Yet he felt strange, like it was déjà vu or something. Had he seen that girl somewhere before? Her pale skin, graceful steps, even in battle. She reminded him greatly of Shalimar, but didn't at the same time. His brow creased in thought and a hand went up to support his chin. _She and Shalimar have practically the same fighting style. But hers is…more graceful…and she's not as…I can't say confident, because she is plenty confident, all right! But more planned out, as if she was expecting her opponents to make that fatal wrong move. More clever and nimble…concealed. Wait, how can I draw this much out, just from a dream? _

_Suddenly, a pair of long, shiny knives appeared from nowhere. It was strange and mystical, graceful and beautiful, almost like a dance. Left block. Right thrust. Step forward. Spin. Right blade out. Slow. Step and Flip. Right block. Left slash._

Jesse whispered to himself. In his mind's eye, he was back in his dream. He saw the girl fighting and quietly whispered each one of her next moves. "Duck. Crouch. Right cut. Left cut. Upper block. Right parry. Hold. Back. Left cut. Spin. Kneel. Steady. Breathe." How did he know all this? He had seen it somewhere before, a long time ago. But he did not know where. Growling in frustration, he ran a hand through his blond hair.

_All the men were down now, dead or dying. The girl dropped the bloodstained knives and collapsed to her knees. Blood spurted from her new wounds and she coughed up an alarmingly large amount of blood. Her onyx eyes locked with his blue ones, boring into his body. Jesse felt as if his soul was being laid bare right there. "Jess…Jesse…help me…" she whispered weakly. A pale, bloodstained hand reached out to him. He tried to take it, but then felt himself spiraling and falling into the deep spaces of nothingness…_

And that was when he woke up. He knew this girl was in trouble, he just knew it! Furthermore, he had come to a conclusion that this girl was a mutant, and she needed his help. Fast. In one fluid smooth movement worthy of Shalimar herself, he leapt off the windowsill. Struggling into a pair of worn out jeans, he didn't even bother to grab a shirt. The red numbers of the digital clock read 1:49. _It's alright, Kilmartin. Forget the time. _Jesse quickly exited the room. He needed to have a talk with Adam.

* * *

Mariko slowly came to. Her body felt weightless. Sighing, she looked up at the grey ceiling. _Grey? _she frowned. Then, it all came rushing back. She winced as her mind cleared, mentally brushing aside the fogginess. _The men…the dart…the fight…I'm in the warehouse. _She tried to move, but found she couldn't budge. She had no control whatsoever over her body at this point. Another wave of pain crashed through her battered body. "Jesse…" a single tear slipped down her cheek. _You…you left me…you betrayed me…_Her eyes blazed and registered fury. The toxin coursed through her veins. By sheer force and will, she stood. Her wounds stung. But still, with grace and agility, she bounded away from the warehouse. _I stand alone. I need no one. I can overcome this pain, this mutation by myself. _She clenched her fist. 

"What?" Adam squinted at him. Jesse squirmed under his intense stare. "Are you sure?"

Jesse threw his hands up in the air. "For the millionth time, yes! Why else do I wake you up at 2 am? Because I had a bad dream?"

Shalimar rested a hand on his shoulder. "Cool it, Jess. We could hear you yelling even in our sleep." Jesse turned around. Emma was still wearing her pajamas, and Brennen was practically falling asleep standing straight up. Shalimar rolled her eyes. "Well, I heard you anyways. What is this about a dream?"

Jesse sighed and sat down. Many miles away, a lone wolf sprinted alone under the clear moonlight sky.

_I stand alone. I need no one. I am the Lone Wolf._

**A/N: ………..not gonna say anything 'cept this: review!**


End file.
